I'm With You
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Mokuba is in heaven. Seto is living hell and is ready to give up on everything and is sure everyone has given up on him. Yami is racing against the clock to save him from himself before it's too late.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

TISSUE ALERT

~Don't cry nii-sama………

I'm not in pain anymore……..

Mom and Dad are with me…….

Everything's going to be fine now……..

You tried to protect me………

You tried so hard………

Thank you nii-sama………~

CRASH!!!! 

The boom of thunder brought the last words of his little brother from Kaiba's mind as he waited for the coffee maker in the lounge to finish. He was pulling another all-nighter and it didn't help that it was raining. The funeral was only a month ago and yet he couldn't let it go. It had happened so fast. A student had come to Mokuba's school with a gun. He resented everyone that was good at Duel Monsters because he was bad and some kid beat him. 7 people were shot. One of them was Mokuba.

BANG!! 

Kaiba jumped at the sound of a gunshot from the TV behind him. Some people on their breaks were watching something on TV. It apparently involved shooting. He did not need to hear gunshots right now. 

Suddenly he couldn't breathe there. He needed to get out of there and get some air. He was going to go on a drive or something. Anything to get away from this place and everyone else. 

Once he abandoned his office, he found himself walking along a road to nowhere. He was sure it went somewhere, he just couldn't remember at the moment. It was the road that led to the bridge above Domino Lake. He barely noticed the transition between the road and the harden tar of the bridge in front of him. Nor did he notice that it had begun to rain.

But he did stop on the bridge. He stopped and looked over at the dark water below. His hair was wet and plastered to his face as he peered over the edge. It reminded him of Mokuba's black hair. His little brother always enjoyed riding over bridges to look out over the water. 

Smiling at the thought, he got up on the safety rail and stayed there. He pulled a cigarette from his pants pocket and placed it between his lips. Shielding it from the rain, he brought the flame of his lighter to the end of it. With a _click_ his lighter was shut and back in his pocket. He just sat on the rail, resting his back on a beam, looking out over the water.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Kaiba thought back to that day of the funeral. He hadn't cried there. Yugi-tachi all cried; even Yami. But he didn't seem to have any tears left. He had cried at the hospital, cried while his brother was being worked on, cried when he watched him slip away. By now he was all cried out. And Mokuba had told him not to feel sorry for him and grieve. He was happy and safer in heaven. 

Then there was the conversation between himself and Anzu. He remembered it well. Yes, he had thought of it for a long time.

She called him heartless. A total machine with no care for those around him. He just let her run off at the mouth. It was obvious if she knew anything about himself or Mokuba, then she would have shut her large mouth and left him alone. But she didn't seem to get the hints to leave. He was gratefully for Yami coming to make her go away. But he also wanted to make sure he was really okay. 

He was flattered the Game King cared. He had wondered for a long time if he had feelings for him. He had noticed a few hints, but never really done anything about it. Not that he would have had time.

" Wonder how long I've been out here? Wonder if someone's looking for me? I'm cold." He thought idly aloud.

  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  


Without really thinking about it, Kaiba stood up and balanced himself on the rail; looking over at the water. He didn't know what he was doing. He just stood there; perfectly balanced. 

Unconsciously, he went over the past few days. Things seemed to be just falling apart all over the place. His company was in jeopardy. His clouded judgment had led to bad business deals. He cursed himself for being so uncharacteristically irresponsible. 

His grades were dropping. He used to make all A's. Now he made C's and D's. He didn't even notice it until now. Now that he thought about it, Jounouchi was saying something about his genius burning out. 

But, come to think of it, the name sounded foreign to him. The face was foreign; everyone's face was. When he walked through the school, he didn't recognize anyone anymore. He looked in the mirror at home and didn't know who that was anymore. 

" I'm alone."

  
I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone  
  


Unbeknownst to Kaiba someone was out looking for him. A certain Pharaoh had called his home, hoping to catch him and talk to him, but he wasn't there. This was unnerving seeing as how it was almost 2am. Yami knew how the passing of his brother had affected Kaiba, and he had kept an eye on him ever since. He seemed to be the only one that noticed the CEO had been a zombie as of late. He was also the only one that discerned how fragile he had become. Outside he hadn't changed except for being so very quiet, but inside, he knew better. 

Yami had heard from a servant that he hadn't returned from work yet. He told him that Kaiba was still at work. When he called KaibaCorp., they said that he had left a little under an hour ago and they didn't know where. That was all he could take. Distraught, he scribbled a note to Yugi, grabbed his car keys and went off in search of Kaiba. 

  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  


Kaiba stood on the same beam he had been for an hour. He hadn't moved an inch. Not even blinked. He just stood there like a statue. How had he let every get the way it had? He wasn't grieving anymore, so why was he sad? He was a smart person, how had he made such poor grades? He was responsible, how had he made such careless decisions? 

He knew why. Mokuba was why. He was why he lived. He was the reason why he did it everyday. He was the reason he put up with all of the insults, the long hours, the pain and the suffering. But now, he didn't have to do it. 

So what else was there for him? 

Kaiba shook his head. It would be so simple to just lean over. He wouldn't have to work or do anything else; just lean over. It would be so easy. All his problems would go away if he would just lean over. But would that solve everything? 

Yes and no, he told himself. He wouldn't still have his company; he wouldn't be able to duel anymore. But on the other side, he would be with his brother and his parents. That is assuming he didn't go to hell for all he had done. But even then, he would still be free of this world's pain. 

Just lean forward…….

  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea-yea, yea-yea, yea-yea, yea-yea, yea  
  


Yami had been driving around for 2 hours. The only place he hadn't been was the rural area around Domino Lake. The only reason he assumed he'd go there….

Yami hit himself in the head." To clear his head." 

Burning rubber, he turned around and headed for the bridge as fast as he could go. He just hoped Seto didn't do anything dim-witted. But then again, what could he do there? There was just a lot of land, houses, water and a-

" –A bridge! Ra, Seto don't do anything stupid!" Yami willed the car to move faster; not caring who saw him.  

  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Kaiba was still debating whether or not if he would lean over. The only thing holding him back, believe it or not was Yami. For some reason he was thinking of how his death would affect the Pharaoh. 

At the funeral he told him he could count on him for anything. He said he could call on him and he would be there; it didn't matter when. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than that. He wondered if the Pharaoh was attracted to him. He himself had to be attracted to be thinking of him in such a way. 

" Ah well….It's too late for love. I lose everyone I love. Including myself. I just wish someone were here with me." 

  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  


Yami saw someone perched on the rails of the bridge. He'd know that slim figure anywhere. It haunted his thoughts, his memories, and his dreams. He cared about the CEO more than he cared to admit to even himself. But he'd say anything to get him down off that rail. 

He jumped out of the car and stood behind him. He was careful to make himself know. He didn't want to scare him.

" Kai-Seto?" He took wary steps toward him.

" Yes?" His voice was steady. He didn't even move. He just stood there. 

" What are you doing here?" **Oh, intelligent question Pharaoh,** he berated himself.

" Nothing." 

" Will you come down?"

" No."

" Please?"

" Why?"

" I don't want you to go." 

" Why?" 

" …..You would be too great a loss. Everyone would miss you." Yami heard him snort at that. 

" Oh yes, I could just see your friends crying over my death. Actually, no I can't. I don't remember them anymore. I don't remember anyone anymore." 

" Do you remember me?" 

" ………."

" Seto?"

" ….Yes."

" Will you come down now?"

" No."

" Why not?"

" Your reasons are not sufficient enough for my survival. I only lasted this long for my brother. Now that he is finally safe, I can die." 

" You can't die!!" Yami was surprised himself by his outburst. 

" Why not? I'm tired. There's nothing else for me to do." 

" I…You still have to beat me in a duel." 

" Dueling is trivial. Is that all you have to say? I'm going now." Just lean over….

" Wait! Seto! I…I love you." **Wow, that crack in the ground sure is interesting,** Yami wanted to look anywhere but at him.

" You…You what?" This time, he turned to look at him. 

" I love you. There is still me. I said I would be there for you. I want to be. Forever." 

" I'm too much of a burden." 

" Don't you dare say that. Don't be so selfish to think you're death won't mean anything to me."

" You'll get over it." 

" No I won't." Yami was next to him on the beam now.

" What are you doing?" Kaiba looked at him with tired eyes.

" If you go, so will I." Yami showed no sign of bluffing or backing down.

" Do what you wish." Just a bit further….

" Dammit Seto Kaiba!! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?! I want to take care of you! You mean more to me than my own life! Haven't you figured that out yet?! You said I could do what I wish, that is what I wish to do!" Yami held him in front of him by his collar. Lifeless, tired blue eyes looked back. But he was sure he saw a spark in them. 

" Do you mean that?" 

Yami pressed his mouth to his in a heated kiss; trying to portray his feelings through contact. He moaned when Kaiba responded. He wanted more, but this was not the time or the place; so he gently pulled away. 

" What do you think?" Yami jumped down and held out his hand.

Kaiba looked at him, then to his hand. Sighing, he allowed him to take his hand and help him off the beam. Yami gave him a heavy jacket, seeing as he had left his at the office, and opened the car door for him. Kaiba hesitated, and then got inside. 

 Yami went over to his side and began the drive home. He had a feeling Seto wouldn't want to be alone in his house tonight. While driving, he glanced at him. Seto was fast asleep with his head leaning on the window. Yami smiled as he took in the image. Then he noticed one of his hands was out of the coat and unprotected by the cold. He took Kaiba's hand in his own to protect it himself. 

  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...


End file.
